User talk:RCWizard/archive/2009/06
References To make note of a reference within the game to the real world, simply add the reference on the References page and make a note of that on the main page's talk page. Look at Gamma's page for an example. I'm sorry its a little hard to explain. --Potroast42 01:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Conflicting Categories Yes, the conflicting categories should removed. There should only be one category involving level and one category involving school. Potroast42 17:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hey RCWiz, Just wanted to let you know that I upgraded your user abilities to rollback, which means that you can revert a single user's edits (probably vandalism) with a single click. I hope this makes editing the wiki a little bit easier for you. --Potroast42 12:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Assets List I don't think KI would be willing to give us the list because I'd think they'd want to have surprises within the game. Also, it sort of takes the fun out of editing the wiki. I'm sorry, but I think that everyone here can contribute as much of Grizzleheim as possible. I know I will contribute as much as I possibly can. --Potroast42 12:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Test Realm If anything is in the test realm simply tag it with . Once the update goes live, I and probably you will go through and verify everything and delete the tag. --Potroast42 21:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sysop I thought that it was about time to get some new help with the site so I raised your user rights to sysop. You can now delete pages, edit the sidebar (which I'm currently working on), and edit all mediawiki pages along with countless other things. If you have any questions, you can email me at potroast42@gmail.com Potroast42 12:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Congrats on becoming the #2 editor on the site. You'll probably pass me in the near future. Yeah, I figured it out. I didn't realize that you had to go in the plain text mode for the templates to work. By the way, would I be able to help by adding stuff from the Test Realm, or should I wait until it is released? --CinnamonSpider 17:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing out the Lightning Bats Item Card page in the first place. When I first came across those different variations in Item Cards last night, I was a bit flabbergasted and not sure how to list them. You, User:OKRedleg, and User:Potroast42 have helped me to become a much better editor than when I first started and didn't know anything. ^.^ Hopefully, I dont' make too many grammar mistakes when updating all this stuff. I'm one of those many kids that didn't learn a thing from our failed education system. Take care Professor! ^.^ New Creature Template Hi RCWiz I just thought it might be sort of helpful to show you an example of the complete use of the new template: Kraken (Boss) --Potroast42 21:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You can add the minion and the speech in the "at a glance" box and the physical attacks can be put in text at the top of the known spells section. I plan to level a death wizard to learn beguile to get screenshots. Stuff Hey! Thanks for making those modifications to my creature lay out. I 'preciate it. Could you also take a look at a new front page. I do believe that it is a little cluttered and not fitting of a wiki. Too much information. Additionally, what would you need with beguile? My current character is a necromancer with enough experience past to have learned beguile. And... perhaps help you. Additionally, while I admire the ingenuity of your imagemap, would a simple redirect in the file: page not be simpler? Thanks for you time! The Pedant 07:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I certainly understand the non-bleary wish. By the time I read your reply, it was just after four o'clock in the morning. But now that I have some much needed sleep, perhaps I can better explain to you the #REDIRECT command. If you place that command in any editable area and place a link directly after it, it will automatically redirect the searching user to that link. I believe there are a few redirects already in place on the wiki. Fragments of the Key is one such example. And is, in fact, a double redirect. As for the beguile, I thought you had something planned for it. Or a strategy that, while using it, would help you. I suppose that is what I get for reading other people's messages at three in the morning. On the other hand, it would be interesting to have your character as a friend. However, continuing, I'll get screenshots of beguile uploaded ASAP. On the note of the new Main Page, do you think the second div/table thing would look better with three columns and put the portals into a neat list that used images from the list after activating the Spiral Door? Again, thanks for you time, The Pedant 14:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC)